


A Wild Dream

by Mistrazen



Series: Koi Adventures: RP Drabbles [2]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Please Don't Take This Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus has a dream.<br/>And ... why is his roommate in it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover + AU + Crack
> 
> Drabble Prompts:
> 
> Dream: My character will have a dream about your character.

                                     You had a … peculiar dream that night.

                  You might as well it would be the weirdest dream you ever had. Like the weirdest and it wasn’t even nasty. _(Not that you say that see nasty dreams.)_ This one was pretty safe from being nasty, but it was just so weird ass you can’t even differ it from reality. _Maybe._ But you probably seen much weirder things than this dream. Yet, the dream was just strange… It all started black though at first as you went to sleep. You didn’t dream right away, but it took slowly to start. Color seeped in and the first scene came in. You were sitting down on some building rooftop of some kind. You were all alone you suppose and you were looking up at the sunset going down. Although you were more of shielding your eyes from it that is as the the sun was quite the horrible thing known to man or trolls. As you were sitting alone, someone climbed up the rooftop ladder and it was Hakuno your roommate. Which was  surprise because she doesn’t appear in your dreams. This is might as well be her first appearance in your dream. She smiled her sweet cute smile at you and said something…. quite indistinct. It was like this sudden static noise. You asked what she said, but she didn’t seem to listen. Instead, she took your hand gingerly and pulling you up on your feet. A sudden movement for you at the least, because you are sure you were heavier and stronger. But before you knew it, you and her were suddenly jumping off the rooftop like it was nothing at all. You want to almost say something in almost fear as to why you and Hakuno were jumping off the roof, but the girl looked so, so, calm about the whole thing. 

                         It was so … _surreal._ You don’t think you’d ever want to experience that ever again. 

                  Right after you fell down from that random free-fall, the scenery changed again. This time you were in a classroom of some sort. You weren’t sure but your mind just told you so. So you agreed with your mind automatically. You were standing around in the empty classroom, with no people hardly around. So you decided to take the time to contemplate about what in the hell just happened earlier. You know it was a dream, but you can’t feel but shaken up for a bit about how blank and calm her expression was about the whole thing. She didn’t seem so fazed about it. _(She’s still cute, though.)_ The classroom door slides open and again, Hakuno comes in with a chessboard and chess pieces. She looks at you straight in the eye and requests that you play her in a game of chess. You are about to refuse but she looks so threatening in a way, _you find yourself agreeing to play chess with her._ Despite that you probably don’t know how to play and it is for logical people. Which was probably unlike yourself. 

                                            **You win after many rounds of chess.**

                                     You don’t know how it happened but you find yourself winning. It must been some kind of _weirdness factor._ You’re the Bard of Hope not the Bard of Light for goodness sake! _You don’t depend on luck! You depend on hope!_ But … you won anyway. Hakuno seems to be silent about her losses and you try to comfort her about it. She doesn’t respond to that but takes out a large wooden plank out of nowhere, _like honestly where would she even hide that thing?_ And _whacks_ you with the planks so hard, you pass out wondering if your partner _has thing against you or something._

                        The morning you woke up, you get to the kitchen and Hakuno’s already awake and yelling at the _microwave_. It probably did something to her food again or something. You become used to this already after living together for a while. Once she notices you, she smiles and greets you, “ _Good morning, Cronus._ ”  You stare at her for a moment and greet back, with the two them beginning to eat breakfast.  Between breakfast, you decide to tell her about your dream and she spits out her drink somewhere at the end of your conversation. She then declares, “I wouldn’t do that to you at all!” You smile almost glad that your roommate wouldn’t quite whack you. Although, you wonder why did you dream of that anyway?

##  (Your relationship with Hakuno intensified.)


End file.
